Green Light
by glitterkkayy
Summary: AU Caroline is captured by the Originals and forced to carry Klaus and Hayley's baby. What happens when the Originals begin to grow close to Caroline and she falls in love with Klaus? Klaus can't bear to lose her but he just might. KLAYLEY IS NOT TOGETHER. THIS FIC SHIPS KLAROLINE, MABEKAH and DELENA.
1. Helping Damon Salvatore

**A/N: I am not sure when I will update. Please Review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM THE VAMPIRE DIARIES**

I closed my eyes and fastened my seatbelt.

I was happy. So beyond happy actually, I was finally getting to see the world.

My boyfriend Matt, as a graduation present to me, bought us two tickets on a plane that was destined for Africa.

We were going to be landing soon. Currently we were coming up on an island with big cliffs, sandy beaches and ragged jungles.

I griped Matt's hand. "Is that Africa? I thought it would be bigger."

Before Matt has a chance to answer a guy behind us lets out a big laugh.

We turn around to look at him. He is dressed nicely in a suit with a little girl beside him, her head in his lap.

Caroline is certain that the man and the little girl must be related. They share the same jet black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"That isn't Africa you're seeing but instead The Island or Mikaelson Island as some call it. It will still be awhile until we get to Africa, another thirty minutes or so."

"How do you know so much." I ask him eagerly.

"My..uh..wife." He says hesitantly.

"We went to the secluded island as a celebration, a getaway after our daughter was born. "

"Why isnt your wife traveling with you and your daughter." Matt asks.

"She was kidnapped while we were on the island. I was forced back home to take care of Nina our daughter but my wife's sister Katherine flew down to the island to search for her. Katherine is missing too now so I have brought Nina and together we are going to look for my wife."

"Then why are you and your daughter flying to Africa?"

"Because Africa is where my brother Stefan lives with his wife Lexi. Lexi works in Africa as a tour guide and she has a boat that can take us to the island. Lexi is going to take me to the island while Stefan watches after Nina."

"Would you like some help?" I ask.

I cant help but feel bad for this man and his daughter.

That little girl deserves her mother.

Matt gives me a shocked look.

"Caroline what are you talking about. You don't know this guy...no offense...and your just willing to go and help him find his wife on some strange island. What about our African adventure?"

"We will still have our adventure Matt, besides he has a daughter and he needs to find his wife, her mother."

The guy interrupts us with a big smirk on his face, his white teeth glistening.

It looked evil but in a sexy seductive kind of way that made me jealous of his wife.

"I would be honored if you two would like to help me. Stefan would be more than happy to give you two a stay in Africa afterwards. As long as you two would like."

"Come on Matt." I beg.

"This is such an amazing opportunity. We would get to go to Africa, some serene island and we get to do our good deed for the day while we are at it."

I shake his arms so excited.

"Fine." Matt relents.

"Its settled then as soon as we get to Africa we go to Stefan's, get Lexi then go off to the island."

"Sounds great. I'm Caroline Forbes by the way and this is my boyfriend Matt Donovan."

"Im Damon. Damon Salvatore."

* * *

When we land in Africa we head straight to Stefan's house. Stefan's house is a white villa about five minutes from the airport.

He comes out and greets us and I think my heart stops.

Stefan is almost as attractive as his brother.

He has a blonde girl beside him who I assume is Lexi, the girl who is going to guide us to the island.

Damon drops his daughter off with Stefan along with our luggage. We don't even go inside before Damon calls a taxi and rushes Lexi, Matt and I in.

It is kind of annoying but yet again it is cute, how determined Damon is to find his wife.

"It should only take a few minutes to get to the docks" Lexi says trying to smooth down her hair.

"Are we going to split up or what?" Matt asks.

I know he's anxious for us to be alone. He didn't even want to come help Damon.

"No." Damon says firmly and Matt shifts uncomfortably in his seat. "We are going to stay together but if something happens and we get separated, nobody is on the island except for my wife and the Mikaelsons. You definitely don't want to run into the Mikaelsons. They are the ones that kidnapped her."

"What was her name?" I ask on impulse.

Damon hesitates and Lexi looks as though I shouldnt have asked.

"Elena." He chokes out.

I can tell by the way his voice is he must be pushing the tears back. We arrive at the docks and get onto a small boat.

"It will be awhile before we get to the island so just make yourself comfortable." Lexi says taking the wheel and steering us out of the docks.

We sailed smoothly through the water and within thirty minutes we reached the sandy beaches of Mikaelson Island.

"The south beach is the only beach that we have access too, all the others have rocks around them." Lexi says

"How are we going to get Elena back exactly if the Mikaelson's have her?"

"We are going to have to snoop around and find a way to their palace. I looked when we were on the plane and it looks like the palace is towards the center of the island. No doubt the jungle on the way there will be full of hybrids." Damon explains.

"Hybrids?" I asked.

What was a hybrid.

"Hybrids are half vampire, half werewolf." Lexi tells us.

If it wasnt for her serious tone I would have thought she was joking.

Vampires?

Werewolves?

Matt laughs loudly.

"Hybrids? Really. Who are the Mikaelsons, the gatekeepers to hell?" Matt asks sarcastically.

"Nope they're the original vampires, which means they will be extremely hard to fight, especially Klaus." Damon explains to Matt trying to keep his temper cool.

"Why is Klaus so special?" I ask dumb founded

"Nobody really knows. When the hybrids kidnapped Elena they vocalized a lot about this Klaus Mikaelson guy. It makes me think he is their ring leader or at least the ring leader behind Elena's kidnapping. So if we find Klaus we can find Elena."

We head out into the forest. It's beautiful and I wasnt so scared about the supposed hybrids and this Klaus guy.

We had walked for almost an hour when we heard it. Loud growls come from somewhere nearby and we all start running.

I am not sure how it happened but somehow I get separated from the others.

I keep on running until I am out of breath.

I hear the growling again.

I turn around as something jumps out of the bushes, still growling. It's not an animal, it's a girl.

A girl with blonde hair and flawless skin, wearing a bright yellow dress and barring her...fangs?

Who was this girl?

Before I am able to say anything, the mysterious girl grabs my arm and speeds away with me in tow.

Whatever this girl was, it wasn't human.

**A/N THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW. IF YOU SEE ANY ERRORS OR HAVE ANY QUESTIONS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME. IF ITS AN ERROR I WILL FIX IT, IF ITS A QUESTION I WILL ANSWER YOU. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF THE STORY.**


	2. A Special Request

When the girl finally stopped running, she only stopped long enough to sling me into some dark room and speed off again.

I was all alone in this room. It appeared to be some sort of cellar.

I thought about trying to scream but then I remembered what Damon said, how nobody else was on the island and by the way that girl ran I was too far away for Damon, Matt or Lexi to hear.

I resort to sitting on the floor.

I sit for what feels like hours until I hear whispering outside.

I listen intently.

It's two men talking, one of the men's voices is softer than the other.

I can't make out any of what they are saying to each other.

After a few minutes of whispering, the door opens and light floods into the room.

The two men enter.

One man is very well dressed while the other is just in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

I keep my position of the floor. I don't want to make any drastic moves and give them a reason to hurt me.

The well dressed man closes the door returning the room to its former darkness, while the other man turns on an oil lamp.

"Sorry for being pushed in this room by our sister, she can be a little mean at moments. I'm Elijah and this is my brother Klaus." His voice is surprisingly strong and confident like a politician.

Klaus?

I remembered the name.

Damon had told me the one behind Elena's kidnapping was Klaus and he was the ring leader.

"Are you going to kill me?" I whimper.

I know I must look pathetic but I can't help it. Klaus is staring at me like he is a starving wild animal and I am his prey.

"I highly doubt that will be necessary miss. All we want to know is why you and your friends are on our island and you will of course have to pay off your transgression to us and swear your secrecy before we allow you back of our island." Elijah said in a cool voice as though it would be an easy task.

I clear my throat.

"I was asked to come here by a man who is looking for his wife."

"Was this man's name Damon Salvatore."

"Yes." Elijah looked shocked.

He covered his mouth with his hand and began pacing back and forth nervously.

"And what's your name love?" Klaus asks kneeling down in front of me.

"Caroline." I answer.

"Caroline. That is a very beautiful name. Well you see Caroline the reason my brother is pacing like that is because Damon is an enemy of ours. He may have told you he was just looking to get his wife back but truthfully he wants to take my family down while we are distracted." Klaus says.

His voice is surprisingly calm.

Not one hint of anger or cowardice.

"Why are you distracted." I ask.

"There is just a problem that needs to be dealt with and you Caroline are going to help us deal with that problem." Klaus smirked like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

"Who is that?" I ask.

Klaus and Elijah released me from the dark cellar and blindfolded me. They brought me into some room before they finally took the blindfold off.

"That is Hayley, aka our problem." Klaus said casually with his arms crossed around his chest.

The woman was in bed and looked weak but other than that I didn't see the problem.

Was she dying?

That was the only problem I could think of.

"How is she a problem?"

"She's pregnant."

"And what do you want me to do about it? I'm not a doctor. I'm not a midwife. I can't give her an abortion, or an ultrasound or an epidural. Basically I'm useless when it comes to pregnant women."

I thought my rant would make Klaus pissed.

It does the opposite.

He bursts out in laughter.

"I don't want you to do any of those things, Caroline. All I want you to do is carry the baby."

My mouth literally falls open. "You want me to what? How is that even possible?"

"Have you heard about hybrids?"

"Yeah Damon told me about them."

"Well as you know I'm a hybrid as well as all the guards on this island. Hayley is a werewolf and she's my fiancé."

"So I'm assuming the baby is yours, congratulations."

Klaus doesn't say thank you or act like a proud papa he just continues.

"My mother is coming over in less than a month to throw us a pre-wedding party and she doesn't know Hayley is pregnant. None of us were ever supposed to procreate, or even be able to procreate so if my mother finds out about the pregnancy she would want to kidnap the baby and raise it on her own. My brother Elijah decided it would be best if we brought another woman on the island and transferred the baby from Hayley to her. Just our luck you fall right into our laps ."

"I still don't understand. How am I suppose to carry the baby?"

"My brother Kol's wife Bonnie is a witch. She told us she can transfer the pregnancy from Hayley to someone else. So when my mother comes for the ball in a month she will see you pregnant and she will wonder why you are here. Elijah and his wife Katherine always wanted a baby so it would be plausible for us to bring in some pregnant women to give Katherine and Elijah their baby."

"Why couldn't you just use Katherine or Damon's wife Elena."

"Same problem, all of their babies would be one of my mother's grandchildren biologically and she would want to raise them herself. " I nod my head understanding why they had to hide the pregnancy.

"So will you do it?" Klaus surprises me with his question.

I figure he is going to force me.

Before I can think too much about the request Hayley, who I had forgotten was there, spoke up.

"You have to do it. Please save my baby." She breathes in hard shallow breaths.

"She's still weak from the last full moon." Elijah explains.

I'm not sure what it is, if it's the desperation in Hayley's voice or if it's my humanity, but I decide to agree.

"I guess so. When is this Bonnie going to do the spell."

"She can do it now. Stay in here with Hayley while I go get her." Klaus instructs and leaves the room.

I go sit in a chair by the bed where Hayley is.

She opens her mouth to speak.

I expect her to say thank you or some sort of apology but instead she tells me about her and Klaus.

"He hates me." She says tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What? I don't know Klaus very well but I can tell he does. Why else would he marry you or work so hard to protect the child you have together."

Hayley sighs. "He's only marring me because his mother owns this island and until she is dead, for all of her kids to live here they have to be married for some reason."

"She sounds like a picnic."

Hayley laughs. "Truth is I'm in love with Rebekah's fiancé Tyler. When Klaus found out he made Tyler and Rebekah move to the other side of the castle and the only reason he didn't kill me was because of the baby. Even when he found out he still wanted me and the baby gone but he thankfully changed his mind thanks to Elijah and agreed he needed the baby to be his heir."

I hand Hayley a tissue from the box on the nightstand.

She wipes the tears from her cheeks. "If you're a werewolf don't you transform?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm always scared my transformation will hurt the baby so maybe it's for the best that you take the baby."

I smile at Hayley.

Although I hate the situation I am kind of happy I am able to take the burden away from Hayley.

Our bonding moment comes to an end when Klaus enters in with two girls beside him.

One is the sister that kidnapped me and the other I assume is the witch Bonnie.

"Ready to get this over with?" Klaus asks.

I nod my head and take a deep breath.

What did I agree to?

**Next Chapter: Bonnie performs the spell & it has side effects on Hayley and Caroline. Rebekah shows Caroline her new room. Theres a Klaroline moment and the Originals find out the night of the ball is also the night of another big event that could cause a problem.**


	3. Morning Sickness Blues

**A/N IM SORRY FOR THE LATENESS. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. ALSO NOTE THIS ISNT A KLAYLEY FIC IT IS A KLAROLINE ONE. THANKS. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

_**Caroline's POV**_

Hayley and I lay side by side on the bed.

The witch, Bonnie is sitting in between us mixing some blood she took from me and Hayley with some herbs while reciting mumbo jumbo.

I keep my eyes closed tightly as Bonnie performs the spell.

As she mumbles the enchantment and puts the herbs on both Hayley's belly and mine, I feel Hayley's hand grip tightly around mine.

I breath in and prepare myself.

I couldn't believe that there is actually a spell that can make somebody else pregnant instead of you.

What kind of weird world did I stumble upon.

I wince as I feel immense pain in my abdomen, it only lasts for about a minute but it's intense.

I can feel myself losing consciousness.

Right before the blackness hits I hear the witch Bonnie say that the spell is complete.

I'm now carrying Klaus and Hayley's baby.

* * *

As soon as I regain consciousness I am hit with a wave of nausea.

I throw up immediately onto the floor beside the bed.

I try to breathe and lay myself back down on the bed.

It's only when I open my eyes that I realize that I am not in Hayley and Klaus's room anymore.

I'm in a room almost as large as the one I was in with Hayley.

The sheets were a nice deep plum color that clashed perfectly with the lavender walls.

The bed was full of the most comfortable pillows I have ever felt in my life.

As I'm admiring the room Hayley walks in.

She looks way different from the weak woman I saw last time. Now Hayley had a bright smile on her face and was wearing a bikini.

"Hello Caroline, I just dropped in to see how you were feeling." Hayley sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh I feel fine I guess just weird and a little nauseous."

Hayley beamed and pulled a bucket out from under the bed.

She moved over to where the throw up laid on the floor and wiped it up. She left the bucket in its place.

"That's fantastic and it's perfectly normal to feel nauseous. I was still in the first trimester, so morning sickness isn't uncommon. I felt it all the time but on the bright side in a few weeks it should go away but in the meantime just keep in mind that morning sickness is healthy and it means the baby is forming normally."

I try to force a smile for Hayley.

She doesn't seem like a bad person.

"So what are you going to do now that you are baby free?" We both laugh.

"I'm going down to the isolated beach with Bonnie and Kol."

"Sounds like fun but shouldn't Klaus be going too?"

"Oh no. Like I said me and Klaus don't really get along and plus him and Elijah are going to be discussing our pre-wedding plans all day long and what to do with his mom Ester. She obviously can't meet you or she might think something is up so they are trying to figure out the game plan."

Hayley got up and left the room.

I was grateful because as soon as she left I threw up again in the bucket she had left.

* * *

_**Klaus' POV**_

Elijah and I had talked about wedding plans all day.

Ester was expected to arrive in a week or so and we had to make sure everything went off without a hitch.

"Rebekah. It's nice to see someone other than Elijah's ugly face."

We had Rebekah hard at work planning the ball while Rebekah makes sure everything for the ball is planned.

"I'm sorry Nik but we have another problem."

"Spit it out Rebekah."

"The ball...it falls on a full moon...which means-" I cut her off abruptly.

"I know what it means. It means we do have another problem."

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

My stomach had finally settled down.

Touching it with my hand I tried to get in my head that there was a baby in there.

My stomach only looked slightly different since the spell.

It was swollen slightly.

"It's going to be okay baby. You'll be back in your mommy soon."

As soon as the whisper left my lips I felt embarrassed.

It was weird talking to something you couldn't see or feel.

I looked down at my belly, caressing it, it was all so weird.

I imagined I would have a baby someday.

My own baby.

Not someone elses.

There is a knock the door and I quickly hide my body beneath the sheets.

It's Klaus.

He stands by the door and just looks at me for a minute.

I try not to blush.

"How are you?" He asks his eyes penetrating mine.

"Good." He nods and looks down at his hands.

"You don't have to do this forever, sweetheart. Just until after Tyler and Rebekah's wedding."

"When's the wedding."

"The pre-wedding ball is in a little less than 4 weeks and their wedding is about 2 months before the due date. "

We just sit there for a moment.

Finally I get up enough courage to ask the question pressing on my mind.

"Do you really not like her?" I ask.

"Hayley?"

"Yes."

He sighs and pulls a chair up beside my bed.

I freak and try to see if there is still throw up in the bucket from earlier but its empty.

I figure one of the maids came and got it while I was asleep.

"I never love anyone besides my family and sometimes loving them is a stretch. My mother has an obsession with being a perfect family. She's a socialite and when her multimillionaire friends come to the island for events, such as the upcoming ball, she wants us to look perfect. That's why all of my brothers and I must have wives and my sister Rebekah must have a husband."

"Rebekah's the one who brought me to that cellar right? She's the one having the wedding?"

"Yes her and her fiancé Tyler where out looking for a substitute for Hayley. I'm sorry by the way for any misunderstandings, Rebekah really is nice."

"I'm sure she is when she's not trying to kidnap you." Klaus stifles a laugh.

"Hayley told me about her and Tyler."

"If I didn't have to keep up impressions with my mother and if Tyler wasn't my best hybrid I would have got rid of both of them. I hope you don't do anything Caroline to make me dislike you." He moves his hand to where its covering mine.

"I really like you so far Caroline. What you did for me, I will not forget. Just remember." he says as he gets up from he chair and heads to the door.

"If you stay loyal to me, there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."


	4. First Ultrasound

**A/N I hope you enjoy. Please read and review. If you have any questions or see any error feel free to leave it in your review or PM me. Enjoy. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING**

_**Caroline's POV**_

Hayley came and saw me again this morning before she headed back out to the beach.

She brought me some new clothes and talked to me about how much she enjoyed her freedom and how important her baby was to her.

I felt a pang of jealousy when it comes to Hayley.

I'm suffering while she's free.

Thankfully Rebekah came by to brighten my day.

She had a rack of wedding dresses that she had imported to the island.

"Want to help me pick out a dress for my wedding?" She asks.

I smile.

I love weddings.

Ever since I was a kid I imagined the day that I was going to get married.

Helping out Rebekah was going to be great.

We spent hours going through each dress on the rack. Talking about the pros and cons.

"What about this one?" She asked showing me a mermaid looking dress.

It was gorgeous.

Strapless with diamonds all across the top, it looked like the dress of my dreams.

"That's the one." I smile at Rebekah.

"You know Caroline when Klaus suggested I do this with you I was skeptical."

"What?" I ask astonished. "Klaus asked you to come see me."

"Well yeah. He said that you needed a friend and that me and you needed to patch up our relationship and begin to build it. He thought you might have a hard time accepting me if I didn't reach out because I was the one who kidnapped you."

Why wasn't I mad at Rebekah?

Why was I acting like nothing was wrong?

I felt like I was in shock.

I felt like I was around generally good people but still shouldn't I try to get back to Matt?

"No hard feelings." I say as I pull her into a hug.

"Good." she says letting go. She takes off the wedding dress and puts her clothes back on.

"I think you will like it here Caroline and when Hayley can take the baby back you can go."

Rebekah leaves the room.

I can see how her and Klaus are related they both have something about them that mesmerized people.

Or maybe it's just me...

* * *

After Rebekah left I snuggled down into the warm sheets and fell asleep peacefully, that was until Klaus came in and turned the lights on.

"Sorry Caroline but there is something Bonnie and I need you for."

Klaus and Bonnie wheeled in an ultrasound machine.

"Your giving me an ultrasound?" I ask, petrified.

"Sort of. We don't have a medical doctor on the premises but Bonnie her was there for her mother when she had ultrasound's during her pregnancy with her brother so she is going to give it a try." Bonnie turned on the machine and looked at me.

I gave her a simple nod and pulled the covers down off of my stomach. Bonnie reaches over and pulls my top up over my stomach.

In the days since Bonnie cast the spell my belly had started to grow already and you could tell I have a small baby bump.

I touch it with my fingertips then pull away as Bonnie puts the cold jelly that I had always seen them put on the pregnant bellies in the movies.

It was freezing and I flinched slightly.

My flinching must have caused Klaus to freak because he ran across the room and was beside my side in an instant.

"Whats wrong!" He screeches as he grabs my hand.

Bonnie giggles. "Chill, Klaus. The jelly was just cold. Where I put it on her belly is a pretty sensitive spot."

"Oh." Klaus says looking kind of embarrassed but he doesn't let go of my hand.

He just scoots his chair closer to the bed and waits for Bonnie.

She grabs the ultrasound wand and rubs it over my belly.

As the image appears Klaus' grip tightens on my hand. I'm shocked to see the image.

It actually looks like a real baby.

You can hear the heartbeat and everything.

I beating so fast, like a little train.

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face when I heard it.

I looked at Klaus.

He now had both of his hands over mine and was looking at the baby.

"I don't know what to tell you other than the baby looks and sounds normal. I'm going to just leave you alone and freeze this picture on the screen."

Bonnie gets up and excuses herself from the room.

With just me and Klaus in there you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Why isn't Hayley here?" I turn to him and he looks away from the screen.

"I'm not sure where she is but I didn't want to have to wait on her." He retorted.

Klaus' eyes were black as coal.

"Are you happy." I ask.

"It's all just a bit of a shock. Our kind, we aren't suppose to be able to procreate. So I'm happy I guess. It's just weird. I like the idea that he's my baby but I don't like that he's also Hayley's."

I roll my eyes.

"I'm sure Hayley is going to make a good mother. I'm sure she will love her baby like nothing else."

"I guess." He just shrugs and looks down.

I feel a few little contractions.

Klaus looks up and sees me wincing.

His brow furrows.

He touches my belly and feels it contracting slightly.

"I've done some research and around this time period your body is expanding so its normal to feel a little pain but also the morning sickness should be about over. "

He sighs and gets up and gives my belly a quick kiss.

"Would you like to go to the beach with Rebekah tomorrow?" He asks.

"Sure." I respond.

He turns to leave.

"Hey Caroline." he says before turning the lights back out in my room.

"Yes." I reply.

"Thanks for doing this." He says in a small voice and then leaves me in darkness.

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. The Fight

**A/N Thanks to everyone who has favorited or followed this story. I know you guys are reading and thanks. Please review guys. I got 1 review *thanks ZodiacsKlaroline and Guests * this last time and although I try not to take it personal I feel like I cannot improve as a writer or progress the story as efficiently as I could if you guys would review and tell me your thoughts. I would like to answer some questions I got about this story. No Caroline and Tyler will not get together. He does have feelings for her but in this fic she sees him as just a friend! Just remember this is a KLAROLINE story. Also I have been asked when am I getting rid of Hayley. I don't think she will be included the whole story but she wont be killed off but her and Klaus wont get together either, also this "nice Hayley" isn't going to be around for long. That being said..**

** Please read and review and most importantly ENJOY! PS as in the summary there will be Forwood in this story as I respect the Forwood ship. Klaroline will be together by the very end I promise but since I don't see any Tyler/Caroline/Klaus triangle I decided to do one in this story.**

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

"Oh the beach, I love the beach." I say.

The beach is beautiful. Small waves hit the shore.

I was wearing a beautiful, sequined blue bikini. It was a gift from Klaus. It was laying on my bed when I woke up this morning.

Rebekah and I lay out on the sand and let the sun shine down on us.

"Is it safe for me to get sunburnt when I'm with the baby?" I ask her curiously after we had been sitting there for a while.

"I don't think so but Tyler will be down here soon and I'll go ask him to bring the sunscreen."

She gets up off of the ground.

"You don't have to go Rebekah, I'm sure my skin will be fine."

"No really. I wanted to go look in the woods anyways but Tyler will keep you company."

Rebekah disappears back up to the mansion and I have some alone time on the beach.

It's quite nice.

Sitting there I catch myself rubbing my belly, just by habit.

"Did somebody call for sunscreen?" I hear a gruff voice say behind me.

I immediately move my hand away from my belly.

I turn around. The boy standing before me is gorgeous. He is tall, with olive skin and dark hair and dark eyes.

"Yes. I'm getting a little burnt and I was worried about the baby."

"Well here." He said taking out a tube of sunscreen and squeeze out the white pasty substance.

He rubs his hands together and I move the hair off of my back. He gets on his knees and gets close to me. With soft hands he rubs her back with the sunscreen in circles. He moves up to my shoulders and down my arms.

It's awkward, having so much sexual tension with a stranger.

A hot stranger.

I figure it must be the hormones from the pregnancy.

When he gets done he takes a seat on the towel beside me.

"So you're the one marrying Rebekah." I ask him.

"Sure am. It's not for love or anything. I'm doing it because if I don't want Klaus making me a Hybrid I have to marry his sister." He answers boldly.

"Why don't you want to be a hybrid. Arent you stronger as a Hybrid?"

I can tell that I hit a sweet spot on Tyler. He doesn't reply he just looks away shamefully.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's nothing." He says shaking it off but I can tell there isn't the same spark in his eyes as there was when we first met.

"Why are you here?" He blurts out.

"What?" I ask shocked.

"Why are you helping out Klaus and Hayley. You don't even know them. "

"I'm not stupid Tyler. I knew that if I didn't help them I wasnt going to just go free."

"Yeah Klaus isn't usually nice to anyone. He never gives Hayley a break."

"Hayley told me you two had an affair."

"Not really. She liked me and Klaus found out. He didn't care really. He was pissed because of the whole loyalty and honor thing but he couldn't care less about Hayley."

"So you didn't like her."

"As a friend maybe. She's cool and all but not my type."

We locked eyes for a few seconds and then awkwardly looked away.

He all of a sudden got frown lines marking his face.

"What's wrong." I ask.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about the full moon. Since the ball is the same night as the full moon. Usually for the full moon I am away from everyone and I'm there all day but that can't happen this year. Ester doesn't know I'm still a werewolf."

"Is there anything I can do to help."

"I don't like transforming alone...but it's dangerous and Klaus would never let you near me."

"He wouldn't if it could hurt the baby."

"If you could chain me up before that would be great."

"Why does it have to be me?"

"Because you're not a vampire. Everybody else who can chain me up is. My bite wouldn't kill you but it would kill a vampire."

"Okay. I promise I'll help you." Tyler smiles and puts his arm on my arm.

Behind us I hear ruffling leaves. I turn and see the last person I expected to see.

Klaus.

* * *

**_Rebekah's POV_**

After leaving Caroline at the beach I walked through the woods.

I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I just wanted to get away for a while. Get away from the madness of my life, of the wedding, of my family. Ever since Klaus brought Tyler to the island, I had been forced together with him.

Nothing was wrong with Tyler.

He was perfect actually.

He was bright and with a help of a donor, Tyler and I could even have a family one day. The only problem was I wasn't in love with Tyler.

I wish I was but for some reason I'm not.

I don't understand.

He's hot, gorgeous even with that hair, those dimples and that rocking body...

I'm pulled from my thoughts by the sound of something clinking together.

I track the sound down to an old cellar where Nik, Kol and Elijah use to store their rum. It's been long empty, ever since the new cellar was built into the castle. Now it is just used for Tyler and Hayley's wolfish transformations.

Hayley had only been on the island for about six months and Tyler has yet to have a transformation while on the island. Usually Tyler goes to his Uncle Mason's house back in Virginia. His Uncle Mason is also a werewolf, he helps Tyler transform without pain. This full moon will be different. Tyler has to stay on the island and he will be without his Uncle Mason's ritual.

I slowly walk down into the cellar.

I'm not scared or anything.

At most, it's a wild animal, I figure. I'm surprised by what I find.

It's a man.

I would be terrified if I wasn't mystified by his flawlessness.

I force myself out of my trance and speed towards the intruder, pushing him against the cellar wall.

"Who are you!" I demand.

"Matt." he manages to get out.

I loosen my grip on him slightly.

"What are you doing on my island Matt?"

"I came here with my girlfriend to help get this guy, Damon's, wife back but now my girlfriend is missing too."

I swallowed hard.

Elena, Finn's mistress, was Damon's wife. Katherine, who was her sister, was Elijah's. This means that Matt's girlfriend must be Caroline. I let Matt go.

"Is your girlfriend's name Caroline." I ask him cautiously.

"Yes matter of a fact it is." Matt's eyes grow darker as he realizes the truth. "You have her don't you!" He spits.

"Yes but I will help you get her back, I promise."

* * *

After leaving Matt securely in the cellar I walk slowly back to the mansion. The plan is going to be difficult to pull off and it will be no easy task concealing Matt but she was going to try, not only for Matt but for Caroline. She deserved to be with her family. She deserves better than the heartbreak Klaus will give her.

* * *

_**Caroline's POV**_

"Klaus." I stand up off the ground and so does Tyler.

"Tyler run along. I have to speak to Caroline. " Tyler speeds off with werewolf speed. I look back to Klaus who has fury in his eyes.

"Caroline you are not to see Tyler again."

"What are you talking about."

"Nothing just get to the mansion now."

We walk to the mansion in silence. I can tell he's pissed even if he wont tell me why. He escorts me to my room. I keep my towel wrapped around me tightly. We stand there, just glaring each other down.

"Look Klaus I didn't mean to get you pissed. "

"I'm not pissed, love, I just don't want you to do anything with Tyler Lockwood that could potentially harm my child."

" I would never do anything to hurt this baby." I yell at him as he leaves the room.

After I yell I begin to get slightly dizzy and feel weak. I think about calling Klaus back but decide against it. Klaus was already pissed enough. I slowly walk myself back to bed.

"It's okay baby." I say quietly. "Your daddy wasn't mad at you."

* * *

_**Klaus' POV**_

I stormed downstairs.

I knew I shouldnt have trusted Caroline with Rebekah. How dare she leave her with Tyler after what happened with Tyler and Hayley.

"Hey you." Speaking of the devil.

"Rebekah! What the hell were you thinking leaving Tyler and Caroline together?"

"Chill Nik. It wasnt a full moon or anything."

"Still, something could have happened to the baby."

"Oh come off it Nik. You and I both know your attracted to Caroline." I roll my eyes.

I am attracted to Caroline but I shouldnt be. I have to marry Hayley.

**_Don't forget to review_**


	6. Pre-Wedding Ball

_**A/N Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I got asked to many questions to answer in my author's note so the questions, who posted them and my answer is featured on my profile page. Just click my username glitterkkayy and look and see if your question was answered and for spoilers of what's to come. Please review! It inspires me to write when I read of your reviews. **_

_**DISCLAIMER I DONT OWN TVD or any of the songs in this fic**_

_**So for the long shout out! Please read and review. Also if your interested in The Walking Dead, Glee or Harry Potter I have some fics that are on my page. Check it out!**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

Caroline's POV

I am awakened by the sunlight streaming through the big french doors that led out to the balcony off of my room.

I feel strangely content after the fight that me and Klaus suffered last night. I'm over it. He was just concerned about the baby, it had nothing to do with me, even though a small part of me wishes it did.

The way Klaus looks at me sometimes gives me butterflies.

I jilt my attention over to the big white box on my bed.

A gift? But from whom.

For some reason I hope it's from Klaus but I know it probably isn't. Klaus and I had quite the little tift last night.

My next thought is Tyler. But it couldn't be him either. Tyler was getting married to Rebekah. He didn't seem like the type not to be faithful.

I get off the bed and go over to the box. On top of the lid is a simple note, written carefully.

_Sorry for being rude last night. It was uncalled for. Hope you can forgive me and join me at the pre-wedding ball tomorrow night. Save me the last dance. -Klaus_

It was from Klaus.

I realized that my mouth is hanging wide open from my shock.

What would Hayley think if she knew Klaus gave me whatever he gave me.

I hesitate before slowly opening the box. It's a dress. It's a beautiful powder blue color with a darker blue mixed in. The top has a intricate beaded design that looks opulent. I don't waste a moment before I race to the bathroom and put the dress on. It fits me perfectly and hides my blossoming baby bump, mostly.

Also in the box are high heels. They are petite heels with a criss-cross diamond design.

Just as I'm admiring myself in the mirror there is a knock on the bathroom door.

I open it to see Rebekah. Her mouth drops open as she admires how I look in the dress.

"Wow Niklaus really was right, blue is your color. " She examines the dress and I give her a few twirls.

"Nik wants to see you. Meet me in the kitchen after you take your dress of and I'll take you to him."

I go to my room and change back into my clothes from earlier. They are some Rebekah had shipped in for me. Today I was wearing a somewhat tight yellow top that really made my baby bump pop with cut-off jeans.

I go down to the kitchen where Rebekah is waiting. She leads me up to a floor below the one I am on and takes me to a room that I have never been in before. It is fast and looks almost circular, surrounded by windows and filled with paintings. I have never been particularly artistic, but these paintings where past just artistic, they were masterpieces.

Klaus stood in the middle of the room admiring a portrait of me. I would be extremely flattered by the painting of me if I didn't look pissed in it. It was probably how my face looked when he was lecturing me about talking to Tyler.

"Caroline, there is something I want to show you." Klaus shows me around the room.

Everything is split into sections. He has dozens of landscape paintings, a few paintings of his siblings especially Rebekah.

I recognized two paintings of Hayley. One of a wolf that I only assume is her and one of her with tears running down her cheeks. "That's when she told me she was pregnant." Klaus tells me pointing to the picture.

The last section he shows me is the one on me.

Other than the pissed off portrait there was a picture of me blushing, one of me and Klaus at the baby's first ultrasound post-spell and a close up of our hands intertwined.

"I don't know what it is Caroline. I'm marrying someone else but yet I'm more attracted to you than I have been to anyone else in my entire life. With you and Tyler it just felt like a bad Hayley flashback so I'm sorry if I overreacted."

"I get it Klaus. With Tyler it's like an open wound. It's still hurting and I just put salt on it. "

"I hope your going to come to the pre-wedding ball tonight..." he smiles at me and I try not to blush.

"What about your mom."

"The dress I got you should hide your baby bump."

"I guess I'll be there then." I say as he takes me back to my room.

"Do you have everything you need for tonight."

"I think so."

"Okay well the ball starts in about five hours so you have a while to prepare." I smile as I open up the box on my bed with the dress in it again.

"See you on the dance floor." He says in his mesmerizing British accent.

Exactly four and a half hours later and I'm ready for the ball. My gown is on. My shoes are fastened.

Rebekah had let me borrow some of her jewelry, a heart shaped necklace and some dangly earrings that sparkled with diamonds.

I french braided my hair back into a bun. I took a deep breath before descending from my chamber and heading downstairs. I ran into Rebekah at the bottom of the steps.

"So what do you do at these parties exactly?" I ask her.

"Not much. You dance, the best man makes his speech, a lot of people sing and we all eat. It's nothing really special. "

Rebekah and I lock arms and go into the ballroom.

It's thirty minutes till the party starts and the ballroom is already crowded. Klaus is at the front table with the rest of his siblings and an older woman I assume is his mother Ester.

All the original siblings are joined by their spouses. I notice who I assume are Elena and Katherine, they look like twins, the only way I can tell them apart is by who they are with and what dress they are wearing.

As I take my seat I make eye contact with Klaus. He's sitting in the middle of the table and Hayley is beside him. She is leaning in and whispering something into his ear.

He smiles at me brightly and then cuts away and looks at Hayley. His words are sharp as he retorts back about whatever she was saying.

The next thirty minutes pass fast. Between Klaus and I staring at each other and me eating the delicious food being served I am pretty content.

Ester rises from her seat and raps on her wine glass with her fork. "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for joining us here today to celebrate the union of my daughter Rebekah and her fiancée Tyler. So will everyone please rise and find a dance partner, we are going to start off with me singing I Will Always Love You. " Ester walks over and takes her place on the stage she begins singing and everybody gets up and dances.

Klaus makes a beeline for me but Hayley grabs him first. He gives me a nasty look and I shoot him a careless one back, shrugging my shoulders. He's got to get along with Hayley for the baby's sake so he might as well as get used to it. I'm not sure who I am dancing with. All I know is he looks like a ken doll. Even though my dance partner is gorgeous I can't help myself from looking back over at Klaus.

* * *

Hayley POV

Klaus could be so annoying at times.

Him and his siblings talk about all the time how Ester really likes girls who dress proper and Klaus brings me a stripper dress.

It's red and tight, something I wouldn't mind wearing and would think is hot usually but not for the ball. For the ball I expected, no, I especially asked Klaus for a flowy white dress that would make my darker skin shine.

But no of course Klaus has to get me a color I look horrible in and the opposite I ask for.

I try to calm myself. I'll just avoid Ester as much as possible and try to rock this less conservative look.

I curl my hair loosely and do my makeup. If my dress isn't perfect at least my hair and makeup can be.

I walk down and head to the ballroom. I happen to see Klaus at the ballroom doors.

"Here comes my lovely fiancée now," He says loudly with a smirk on his lips to Kol who is standing beside him with Bonnie of his hip. "...not"

He says in a whisper that is loud enough for my werewolf ears to pick up on.

My heart speeds up. "Klaus, what is wrong with you! I know you don't want me to be your wife but we are getting married, we are going to have a baby together so it would bode well for you if your mother likes me."

"Why should I care if my mother likes you or not. If she doesn't maybe it would be easier for me to convince her to let me marry someone else."

"Like who?" I snap back even though I already know in my heart who he would pick if he could.

He just snarls at me and goes into the ballroom without a word. After taking a few deep cleansing breaths I join him in the crowded ballroom and take the seat beside him. I try to not make eye contact with him. I don't want to speak to him. His siblings and Ester take their seats beside us.

I look out into the ballroom full of guests when I see her.

Caroline.

She was wearing a beautiful flowing blue dress, a dress that I would have begged Klaus for.

My mouth dropped wide open.

"Klaus!" I whispered over to him.

"What is it Hayley?" He asks in a bored tone not even looking at me.

I advert my glaze to where he is looking. It's at Caroline of course.

"What is it with you. Why did you give Caroline that dress?"

Klaus didn't answer which only confirms what I think.

I lean in close to Klaus and whisper in his ear. "You want to replace me with Caroline. Your hoping that somehow you can marry her instead. Well I have news for you it isn't going to happen. Your mother is too fond of her reputation, she isn't going to let one of her sons be a whore. "

Klaus turns and faces me then. "Your going to quit talking about me and Caroline now. Your not having to carry the baby like you wanted it so let it go. Caroline is doing you a big favor you should be grateful!" He says in a controlled yet angry voice.

We stay silent for the rest of dinner.

I mainly stare down at my plate while Klaus is still preoccupied with looking at Caroline.

It was getting pathetic.

After dinner Ester got up to sing a song and I was forced to dance with Klaus. It wasn't really that bad. I watched Tyler the whole time. Even though Tyler told me he has no real feelings for me, we have chemistry. Klaus doesn't even seem to care that me and Tyler are flirting with each other across the room.

Usually Klaus' rivalry with Tyler would have been the only thing on his mind but he's to busy in his own little world that is all about Caroline.

As the song ended Rebekah went to sing a song next. I couldn't fling myself into Tyler's arms fast enough. Unfortunately it isn't a slow song. Rebekah opts to sing the fast beat song Single Ladies but I still make an effort with Tyler.

I really wanted to dance with him but now that I am I cant stop thinking of what song I'm going to sing next.

I pick You Keep Me Hanging On. I feel like it is the song that best describes my current situation.

Single Ladies is soon over and I take the stage. Confident I begin the song:

_"Set me free, why don't cha babe Get out my life, why don't cha babe 'Cause you don't really love me You just keep me hangin' on You don't really need me But you keep me hangin' on_

_Why do you keep a coming around Playing with my heart? Why don't you get out of my life And let me make a new start? Let me get over you The way you've gotten over me"_

* * *

_Caroline's POV_

Rebekah goes up to the stage next and takes the mic. She begins to sing Single Ladies. Some people are laughing and jumping around.

I see Klaus approaching me. He's trying to do slick dance moves and look cool. I try not to laugh but the site is truly hilarious. He pulls me into a grasp and we dance freely.

"Did I mention you look absolutely ravishing love?"

We laugh and dance the whole song.

As soon as the song is over Klaus pulls me close and whispers into my ear, "Next slow song, and I'm dancing with you."

I smile. I can feel myself being pulled in. I can't believe I'm falling for Klaus.

Klaus goes to dance with Rebekah and I with Tyler as Hayley goes up and sings, You Keep Me Hanging On.

It's one of my favorites.

Hayley has a good voice. "Set me free why don't you babe. Cause you don't really love me, babe, you just keep me hanging on." She shifts her glances between Klaus and Tyler while she sings.

Klaus is staring holes into the back of Tyler's head. I know he's jealous.

I like Tyler but it's not like I like Klaus. Tyler is more of a great friend. Tyler leaves me after the song and goes to sing one himself. He cracks me up with Bust a Move.

As he sings the song I see Elena sitting in the corner by herself, I take this opportunity to approach her.

"Hey, Elena." I say sitting down at the table that she is resting at.

"Your Caroline right? I think Elijah mentioned you to me."

"Yes. I'm Caroline." I lean in closer and whisper.

"I know your husband and daughter." Elena gasps and tries to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"Are they alright?" "As well as they can be I guess. Nina is a beautiful girl." Elena wipes her tears away.

"She must be so grown up now. I've been gone for so long."

"Why can't you just leave."

"Other than the fact I'm needed to be Finn's wife and there are hybrids that would kill me if I tried to escape, I'm bound to Finn because of a binding spell. With it I can't leave the island unless Finn lets me go or he dies." "Oh...I assume it's the same with Katherine."

"Not at all. Katherine's situation is completely the opposite. She does have a binding spell on her but she actually has grown to love Elijah. I honestly don't think Katherine would leave Elijah. This place maybe but not Elijah."

Our conversation is cut short when Elijah comes over and whispers in my ear, "If anyone asks your name is Kalani."

I'm left confused until Klaus gets up on the stage. "I would like to sing a song and dedicate it to Hayley."

At first I'm disgusted. Why? I thought Klaus and I were making progress? He is handed a guitar by Kol and begins singing.

_"Where it began, I can't begin to knowin', but then I know it's growin' strong. Was in the spring, then spring became a summer, Who'd believed you'd come along?"_

I roll my eyes and try to find Elena again not wanting to pay attention to this song he was singing to HAYLEY of all people. He told me he hated her. Elena was no where to be seen.

"_Haaaaands, touchin' haaaands, reaaaaching out, touchin' me touchin' you." _

Then Klaus really surprised me and belted out. "_Sweet Caroline, good times never seemed so good. I've been inclined to believe they never would. But now I look at the night and it don't seem to lonely."_

I was still looking at Klaus who was staring at Hayley but occasionally glancing my way. Hayley didn't have a pleased look on her face. This is why Elijah told me to say I was Kalani if anyone asked, it would look suspicious if my name was Caroline after Klaus sang Sweet Caroline.

After the song is over Klaus exits the stage and Ester gets up announces this will be the last time before our best man gives his speech. She calls Klaus up there to sing the last song. Klaus however rejects and Tyler volunteers to sing the song instead. Tyler begins to sing Every Rose Has It's Thorn as Klaus comes and joins me.

"Told you I was going to join you for the last slow song." Klaus says as he leans in and whispers softly against my skin. "Sweet Caroline." and I dance through the song and I push back the impulse to kiss him.

"Won't Ester see?"

"No she's too busy being a socialite, just remember if she asks your name is Kalani. " He then leaves goes up and makes a short speech to the guests about how much he loves his sister and welcoming Tyler into the family.

We all leave the ballroom and in the mass of people I lose Klaus.

I happen to find Tyler in the crowd though.

"I have to go." He tells me frantic "the moon is almost up."

"I'll help you get there and chain you up like I promised." Tyler takes my hand and we hurry out of the mansion and into the woods. We reach the cellar in the woods where Tyler is supposed to be for his transformation.

I manage to chain Tyler up. "Thanks for doing this." He says embracing me into a hug.

Halfway through our hug Tyler lets out a horrible yelp. I back up away from him hastily.

"Go Caroline." He commands me.

I run into the gate. I stay with Tyler as he goes through the painful transformation.

I wait until he transformed and I turn to go only to realize in my horror I'm behind the wrong gate.

Behind this gate it is a dead-end.

I'm stuck in this cellar with werewolf Tyler.

* * *

Matt's POV

It had been weeks since I had last seen Caroline.

I was worried about her and refused to go back to Mystic Falls without her. I called her mom Liz and promised her I could get Caroline back alone but I'm not sure how long Liz is going to give me before she flies out her herself.

Running into Rebekah is the best thing that has happened on the island so far.

Rebekah seems pretty honest and I think she will try to help me get Caroline back. Although I trust that Rebekah is going to help me I'm not putting all of my eggs in one basket.

Even if my plans with Rebekah and Stefan fall through I still have myself to lean on.

I'm getting Caroline back no matter what.

* * *

Lexi's POV

Stefan and I started out into the forrest.

Our goal tonight is to search the grounds and find the easiest way to get all the girls out.

Matt and Damon aren't with us because they are to close to the situation. Damon hasn't made a rational decision since Elena went missing and besides he needs to stay on the mainland with his daughter. Matt is on the island but he is staying with the boat.

Although he is more clear-headed than Damon, Caroline's kidnapping has taken a lot out of him. Our rescue mission on the mansion is going to take careful planning. We can't just rush in there and get them, the Mikaelson's just might hurt them.

"Your going to take the north side of the castle and I'll take the south. It should be crowded enough for us to slip in and out. If you see Elena, Katherine or Caroline grab them and go." Stefan tells me as he pulls me in for a kiss.

"Okay. I'll meet you back here in two hours." Stefan nods and speeds off.

I speed of to my side to and begin looking for the castle.

I just spotted the castle when I come across it. A crumpled body on the ground.

My first thought goes to the girls.  
Was it Elena? Caroline? Katherine?

As I approached it I held my breath.

_Please_ I thought over and over _Don't let it be them_.

The crumpled figure was a girl but it wasn't any of mine. It was some girl with dark olive skin and dark hair.

She looks to have been mauled by a werewolf.

Just as I am about to make a beeline for Stefan I hear something behind me.

A deep growl.

* * *

Klaus' POV

After the ball is over I lose Caroline.

I am anxious to find Hayley and Tyler, the full moon is almost upon us. They need to get to the cellar. After minutes of searching I spot Elijah.

"Elijah, where are Hayley and Tyler." I ask him hastily.

"Hayley is lose on the island somewhere." I put my head in my hands. "This is just great! She is going to pay for this. Send the chopper to get people to the boats. We don't need any mishaps."

Elijah nods.

"What about Tyler?" I ask.

Elijah looks nervous. "He...uh...he left with...Caroline."

I could feel the anger rising inside me.

"We've got to go get her." I spit through my teeth.

"Klaus we can't we have guests that we have to worry about and plus we have Hayley on the loose. We can only hope that maybe they wont hurt Caroline, maybe your child since it should be a werewolf could protect her."

It wasn't something I wanted to risk.

* * *

**_DONT FORGET TO REVIEW_**


	7. Where is Everybody?

_**AN Guys PLEASE review and tell me what you think. I put TONS of effort into this fic, especially last chapter. The lack of response really got me discouraged and I feel like I would write better if I got some constructive feedback. :) So let me know what you think please. Also those of you who asked me questions about this fic the answers are in my profile so go check it out.**_

_**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TVD**_

Klaus' POV

As soon as everyone had safely gotten off the island, I transformed and went to look for Caroline.

I sent all of my hybrid guards out as well. With Tyler and Hayley both being uncontrollable in their wolf states she was in a great deal of danger.

Although she wasnt a vampire and didn't have to worry about the hybrids deadly bite she was a fragile human that could easily be hurt which wasn't something I could accept.

If anything happened to Caroline I'm not sure what I would do.

Forget Hayley, forget the baby, I don't think I could move on without Caroline.

I havent felt this way about anyone in 1,000 years.

There had been one girl Tatia, who I was supposed to marry before she went off with Elijah. I was hurt by her actions but I never felt what I feel for Caroline for Tatia. I gasp aloud.

It can't be.

I am in love with Caroline.

* * *

Caroline's POV

My heart was beating faster and faster. I wasn't sure if the barrier between Tyler and I could hold. If he got past the bars while he was still in his werewolf form I was surely done for.

All I could think about was the precious baby I am carrying. Klaus' baby. The baby that I have found myself growing to love. I felt it kick occasionally and it made my heart leap with joy.

I have to keep reminding myself that once this baby is born I will be gone.

Hayley will definitely want to raise her baby and Klaus would never abandon it.

There was no room for me on Mikaelson's island. I look in on Tyler he is just lying on the ground motionless. I almost convince myself just to make a run for it.

Two things stop me.

One, the chains have to be for something. If Tyler was just going to lay idly by on the floor she wouldn't have had to chain him up, he wouldn't have had to fly to his Uncle Mason's before every full moon.

Two, Hayley. Where was she? She was supposed to come to the cellar with Tyler. It's possible she is somewhere safe but if she is on the loose it's too risky to go out there with her on the loose. I had only one thing to do.

Wait.

Wait and hope that Klaus or someone else would find me.

I sit down on the ground as far away from Tyler as possible. As I sit there for a few minutes I begin to feel sicker and sicker.

My head is spinning, I feel as nauseous as I did the first week after the spell and my whole body was numb. I could feel myself slowly crumbling into a fetal position on the floor and closing my eyes, sending myself into the darkness.

Lexi's POV

I hear a growl behind me.

I know immediately what is it. It wasn't a bear or a regular wolf.

It was a werewolf.

My breath hitched.

A werewolf bite was dangerous to everyone. It could kill a vampire. This werewolf had already killed the girl on the ground. She didn't die because she was a vampire but because she had deep lacerations from the werewolves teeth.

I turn quickly around to face the beast behind me. I didn't get but a second to look at it before I was on the ground with the beast on top of me. I struggle to keep it's long sharp teeth away from my body.

"STEFAN! STEFAN!" I yell at the top of my lungs, over and over.

As I keep yelling my voice fades and tears start to run down my cheeks.

I was going to die.

I was never going to see Stefan again.

Never get to kiss him again.

Tell him I love him or how much he means to me.

I push the werewolf away with all of my force but it is just not enough.

As it sinks its teeth into my upper abdomen. The teeth have only just penetrated the skin when I feel all the wolf's weight being lifted off me.

I feel the blood leaving my body and my head becoming fainter.

I look up at my rescuer.

It's Stefan.

As soon as he pushed the wolf from me it ran away. I'm not sure why exactly. Stefan is over to me in a second. He takes off his shirt and wraps it around my torso to try to staunch the bleeding.

"Oh Lexi." Stefan said giving me a sad look.

"I'm okay Stef, just get me back to the boat." I say trying to stay confident and stop my body from shivering.

Stefan picks me up off of the ground and speeds me back to the boat where Matt is waiting.

"What happened?" Matt asked seeing me and Stefan approaching.

"Lexi got bit by a werewolf." Stefan tells him as he puts me into the boat gently.

"It could kill her."

"Klaus." I say as loudly as I can muster.

"What about Klaus?" Matt asks confused.

"Klaus is the original hybrid, he is the only one that can cure me."

"They are never going to help us." Stefan shakes his head and wipes the tears off his face.

It breaks my heart seeing him hurt like this.

"I have an idea. I can try to get Rebekah to help us. I'm suppose to meet her in the cellar every night. I can ask her to help Lexi! Stefan you should go and try to get the werewolf that attacked Lexi after she transforms back. She'll be weak then."

"Matt how do you know all this and how do you know that the werewolf was a she."

"Rebekah told me everything and I'm not sure. There are two werewolves, a girl and a boy, but you need to take the girl."

"Why the girl?" Stefan asked still trying to keep up.

"Because the girl is Klaus' fiancée." Stefan nods understanding.

Matt picks me up in his arms and Stefan picks up Matt and runs us to the cellar.

Once we are there he lets Matt go.

"They should have transformed back by now. I suspect Rebekah will meet me down here soon." Stefan runs off to find the girl werewolf as I fade into blackness.

Matt's POV

As Stefan ran off I carried Rebekah into the cellar. She was unconscious by now.

I really hoped Rebekah comes like she promised or Stefan was going to have my hide.

He loved Lexi and if I couldn't get her cured I would be done for.

I don't see anyone in the cellar, just chains on the floor. I don't bother looking in any of the chambers because I know Rebekah wouldn't be there.

I sit Lexi down on the floor gently and pace around the cellar nervously. Rebekah just had to show up.

I had waited for a little over an hour when I hear someone bursting through the cellar doors. I hide behind the wall just in case it isn't Rebekah. Thankfully it is her.

She doesn't like she is in a good mood and looks like she has been through hell. Her long blonde hair had twigs and leafs in it. Her hair wasnt its normal luscious golden color, instead it was highlighted with dark brown from the mud. Her makeup was smeared across her face and her gorgeous dark purple dress was tattered.

"Matt!" She yelled.

"I'm here." I reply back softly.

She lets out a sigh and what looks like relief covers her face. She pulls me into a hug.

"I was so worried about you with Hayley and Tyler being on the loose and all."

"I am fine but my friend isn't." I point over to Lexi. Rebekah goes over and takes a closer look.

"She needs Niklaus' help." She decides, scooping Rebekah into her arms.

"I'm assuming she's a vampire." I nod.

"Okay stay here. Nik is very busy but I will beg him to help her." She turns to leave, I catch her by the shoulder.

"You might want to tell Nik one more thing. He has to cure Lexi or we wont give her back. "

"Her?" Rebekah asks with a very confused look.

"Yes the one we took. Someone very important to Klaus." Rebekah lets out a gasp.

"Oh no. Nik isnt going to like this one bit." I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"He should it's his fiancée." For some reason Rebekah's face softens.

"Ohhh...his fiancée..." Rebekah doesnt say anything more before she runs off to the castle with Lexi.

She leaves me with only one question on my mind.

Who did she think we got if not Niklaus' fiancée?

Klaus' POV

I had been around the castle at least 10 times and I found no sight of Hayley, Tyler or Caroline.

I was beginning to get worried. I headed back to the front of the castle to meet my guards. Shane and Alaric.

"Tell me what you know!" I demand when I see them.

"Well my lord we searched all the grounds and we found this girl." Alaric says pointing back to a girl laying on the ground. She looks like she got mauled by a werewolf.

I am relieved that it isn't Caroline, instead I notice it is a guest named Rose.

"We also found him wandering around in the woods in human form."

It was Tyler. Where was Hayley? Where was Caroline? Tyler gets up from his crumpled position on the ground a faces me.

"Is Caroline back?" He asks.

"No!" I yell at him, furious.

Tyler looks baffled. "That's weird. She was gone when I transformed back. I figured she left."

"Well she isn't back here." I shake my head.

Where could she be. I was worried sick. Mine and Tyler's conversation is interrupted by Rebekah. She runs to me carrying a blonde girl in her arms. I instantly think it's Caroline and run to meet her. My disappointment is vast when I realize that it isn't Caroline but instead some unknown girl.

"Nik." Rebekah says breathlessly. "I need your help."


End file.
